Cody Simpson
by arati143
Summary: About a girl and Cody :)


Ava Gaunt is fifteen. She lives in a house in Los Angeles, California in America. She lives with her God- father, John. Her parents died in a car crash some weeks ago. Ava stayed in child care till John came to collect her just four days ago. John was Ava's father's best friend since childhood. John was the only other person Ava trusted ad loved apart from her parents. Ava is the also the only child.

Ava sat on the couch, in the small square lounge, facing the television which sat on a narrow table, near the wall. She read a book, her feet on her coffee table in front of her. Meanwhile, John came into the house through the front door. He walked into through the archway behind the couch. He strolled over and sat on the other end of the couch, switching the television on with the clicker. Ava looked over at him.

"Did you planting the flowers?" asked Ava.

"Yes, it all looks beautiful." said John, with dirty patches of mud on his face.

"... You've got a bit of mud of your face." pointed out Ava as she shut the book and laid it on the table, putting her feet down at the same time.

"Yes, I'm aware." John continued as he saw a girl enter the house through the front door, "Ava, meet Alli."

Alli came into the room. She stood behind the couch, nearer to John.

"Hi." said Ava, feeling a bit shy.

"Hi Ava, I live next door." said Alli.

"Ava, you and her could be good friends. Alli goes to the same school as you." said John.

"Oh, are you in the same year as me? I'm fifteen." told Ava.

"No, I'm in the year below but my brother Cody is in your year." told Alli.

"Cody... Ok." said Ava.

"Don't worry he's really nice. My whole family are. I can introduce you to them if you want? John?" asked Alli.

"Yeah sure, Ava, why don't you go with her?" suggested John.

Ava slowly got up and the two girls walked together out the house.

Ava stood next to Alli at her house. They were standing in the lounge. Two boys, Cody and Tom, only ten sat on a couch. Angie and Brad, the parents sat on the couch opposite them. They all watched television on the big telly that hanged on the wall above the fireplace which was off as it is the summer.

"Alli who is this?" asked Brad.

"Oh Brad, I told you. This is John's god daughter, Ava." said Angie.

Cody, his arm round his brother, looked over at Ava.

"Ava, it's nice to meet you. I hear you are an A star student in Maths." Brad said.

"... Well yes I am... was at my old school." said Ava.

"Girls, come sit down." Angie told.

Alli quickly sat down next to Cody. Ava squished in next to her on the black colored couch.

"Ava, how are you finding Los Angeles?" asked Angie.

"I haven't seen much of it. I only arrived four days ago. I've only really just settled in." said Ava.

"Yo, Codes, Ava's going to be in your class." told Alli.

"Oh, cool." said Cody, looking back at the television, still overhearing the conversation.

"That's even better; you can help Cody with his maths homework. He is really poor at maths." told Brad.

"Ok," said Ava.

"Brad, stop asking her about maths." said Angie.

"So... how are you're..." Brad muttered.

Ava looked distressed. Cody looked across at his father. Angie faced Brad.

"Brad." said Angie.

"My parents." finished off Ava.

"Sorry... I forgot." Brad said, innocently.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." said Ava, sighing.

"Ava..." said Alli.

Ava stood up, she said, "I'm just going to take a stroll."

Ava quietly left without another word. The family sat in silence.

"Dad," said Alli, disappointed at him.

"It just slipped out." said Brad.

"Don't worry." said Angie.

"Don't you think one of you should go after her?" suggested Tom, as he looked over and Cody and Alli, back and forth.

Alli ran into the house, into the lounge where John sat flat on the couch, asleep.

"John!" yelled Alli, shaking him.

John awoke in fright. He immediately sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I lost Ava. I can't find her. I'm sorry." said Alli.

"Don't worry. She can't have gone far. How long since you last saw her?" he asked.

"An hour, I'm so sorry." said Alli.

"Don't worry. We will find her Alli." said John as he stood up.

The two of them walked together out the front door of the house. They met up with Alli's family who stood at the side of the road, in front of the house.

"Hey John, we are sorry about Ava, but we are happy to help find her." said Brad.

"Where should we look?" asked Tom, hyped up.

"We should split up. It will make the search faster." said Cody.

"I knew I should have given her a tour first." thought out loud John.

"Mum and dad, go look around town for Ava. John, maybe you should check out the park. Alli, you can go with him. Tom, you are coming with me." said Cody.

They all nodded and split up in their given orders.

Cody and Tom walked side by side on the beach. The beach was crowded with people. Cody stopped and wandered his eyes round the beach. Some seconds later he saw Ava sat on the wall ahead of them, further away from the water.

Cody and Tom speed walked over to Ava, sitting down on either side of her. When they sat down, Ava was continuously coughing, with pain as well it looked like.

"Are you okay?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Ava, clearing her throat.

"That cough didn't sound too well..." said Cody.

"I think I just had something stuck in my throat." told Ava looking forward, into the azure sea.

"Do you like the beach?" asked Cody, "It's my favourite place. I always come here, makes me happy."

"It's beautiful, the water sparkles... A tall boy like you, blonde haired, muscular... Do you surf here?" asked Ava.

"Yes, I do, half of my life is about surfing." said Cody.

"And maths is not so much, I'm guessing." said Ava.

The three of them laughed. Cody stopped at looked at Ava. She looked back at him. Tom fiddled with a stick he found near him on the floor.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" asked Ava.

"It's been awhile since someone has made me laugh." told Cody.

"Oh, really, where's my reward then?" asked Ava.

"... Excuse me? I'll give you my cookie tomorrow that I usually have at recess." said Cody.

"Mom bakes cookies for us every morning. They are the best." Tom told.

"I bet they are." Ava said smiling back at Tom then looking back over at Cody.

"I'm sorry about my dad." said Cody, apologising for him.

"It's okay, people make mistakes." said Ava looking ahead into the ocean.

"How are you feeling about school tomorrow?" asked Cody.

"I'm so scared. What do I wear? How do I act? Who do I be with?" questioned Ava, getting stressed out.

"Ava, chill! I'm here, I'll be there." said Cody.

"Thanks." said Ava, bit more rested.

Tom leaned over on Ava's arm, asleep.

"Oh, he's sleeping." said Ava as she put her arm round her.

"He didn't get a good sleep last night. I stayed up with him since one in the morning." told Cody.

"You must be tired. Shall we go back?" asked Ava.

"Yes, because everyone is worried about where you have gone, especially Alli." said Cody.

"Oh I did not mean to worry her." said Ava.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. Let's go." said Cody.

Cody jumped off the wall. He grabbed hold of Tom, carrying him on his back. Ava jumped off the wall. The two of them walked together back home.

Ava and Cody, still carrying Tom, walked up to Ava's house. Ava opened the door. John came along from the kitchen, at the end of the corridor afar. He came over to the door.

"Ava, you are alive." John said.

"I was at the beach. Sorry I worried you." said Ava, feeling guilty about it.

"Don't worry. I've made pasta for dinner, your favourite. It's on the table. Thank you for bringing her home Cody." said John.

"No problem. I should be going. I need to put Tom in bed." said Cody.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." said Ava.

"See you in the morning. I'll come get you at eight." said Cody as he walked off to his house on the right.

"Bye." said Ava.

Ava then walked into the house, shutting the door.

The next morning, Ava stood outside Cody's house, waiting patiently, on the pavement, at the side of the road. Ava wore a plain with dress with black converse and a green cardigan. She had her hair tied up in pony tail. Cody and Alli came out of the house. They met up with Ava. They all carried their backpack, ready for school.

"Shall we be going?" asked Ava, checking the time on her watch wrapped round her left wrist.

"No, wait." said Alli as she looked over at the distance on the road.

A car drove over, stopping in front of them on the road, the engine still running. A teen girl sat in the driver's seat of a shiny white land rover. She had all the windows down.

"Ava this is Kylie. Kylie this is Ava." said Cody.

"Hi, hop in. There's room." said Kylie.

Cody sat at the front, with Kylie. Alli and Ava hopped in the car at back seats. Some seconds later they were off to school. Kylie drove steadily.

"It's a nice car you have here." commented Ava.

"Thank you. I recently got it for my sixteenth birthday." told Kylie.

"Oh happy be- lated birthday." said Ava.

"Thanks, again. Hey Cody, have you done your maths homework?" asked Kylie.

"No." said Cody.

"I thought so; I've got a spare copy. I'll give it to you in class." said Kylie.

"Cheers hun." said Cody.

"Hun?" repeated Ava, looking over at Alli on the other side of the car, behind Kylie's seat.

"... Cody and Kylie are..." Alli said.

Cody interrupted, "Ava! Look, the school!"

Ava gazed out the window. She widened her eyes. There were so many people crowding the entrance of the building, making their way in slowly for school at nine, in ten minutes. Kylie drove and parked carefully near the entrance of the school.

Ava, Cody and Kylie entered a classroom with their bags. They all sat near the back of the classroom. Many pupils had already sat down at their seats and there were very few empty spaces left.

Cody sat next to a brown haired boy. This is Jake, Cody's best friend. Cody sat by the window, right at the back of the classroom in the corner. Kylie and Ava sat on the seats in front of them. Kylie sat in front of Cody, by the window and Ava sat next to her.

The teacher, Miss King entered the classroom. She stood at the front of the classroom. The students went silent.

"I see we have a new student in the class. Please do introduce yourself." said Miss King.

"Hi... I'm Ava Gaunt. I just moved here four days ago." said Ava.

"Where did you study before Ava?" asked Miss King.

"I studied in London." replied Ava.

"London? You do have an English accent but your American one is just as good. Everyone, please do make Ava feel welcome. Ava, my name is Miss King. Today we are going to start off with Maths." said Miss King.

Miss King began to write on the whiteboard. The pupils began to copy down the questions and answer it continuously, working quietly with a few whispers here and there.

"Jake, wake me up when maths is over." said Cody as she put his head down on the table, at an angle, still able to see the class and Ava.

A boy and two girls giggled from across the room. They giggled, staring and pointing at Ava who innocently worked on her maths work.

"Hey... nerd!" whispered aloud one of them, ginger haired.

Cody noticed them teasing her. He rolled his eyes. Jake and Kylie both looked over at the gang. Ava slowly lifted her head, looking over at them as well.

"Who, me?" said Ava.

"Yeah you... Who dressed you up today?" questioned the blonde haired girl.

This is Ellie and the other girl is her best friend, Lily. The ginger haired boy is Lucas.

"Does your mommy still need to pick you an outfit?" teased Lucas.

"That cardigan is so last year." commented Lily.

Miss King stood up from her desk. She walked out the room, leaving the door propped open with a door stop.

"Pack it in the three of you." said Jake as soon she Miss King had left.

"Shut up." said Lucas.

"What are you tryna get out of this. Leave her alone. Why do you always have to pick on the new kids?" questioned Kylie.

"Kylie, seriously, are you defending that thing? She can't even dress herself without her mommy." teased Ellie.

"Ellie, please..." said Kylie as she noticed the sadden look on Ava's face as she turned away from the class, looking out the window.

Ava's eyes began to fill up with water. Cody noticed the tear drop down her cheek. Cody sat up. He stared over at the three bullies.

"Seriously ginger head. You and your followers, pack it in. Leave her alone." said Cody, anger in his voice.

"Why so suddenly are you defending her? Have you got a crush on her?" questioned Ellie.

Ellie and Cody use to date. This was when Ellie and Cody where both new to the school. Cody then realised what Ellie was really like and now he is dating Kylie. They have been going out for nearly a year.

"Ava's my friend." said Cody.

Miss King walked back into the room. They all carried on working, apart from Ava who stared out the window, saddened by the rude comments. Throughout the whole lesson she did not write a thing in her note book.

During lunchtime Cody, Kylie and Jake sat round a table together in the cafeteria. Ava has just got her tray of food from the counter after waiting a long time. She caught sight of Kylie and the others, sat on the table by the glass window, so she headed that way. As she did she was stopped by Ellie, Lily and Lucas.

"Hello Ava." said Ellie.

"Hi..." Ava said, getting anxious.

Lucas took her yogurt pudding from her tray and put it on his.

"Hey Lucas, would you like anything else?" asked Lily.

"No, the rest are too healthy." said Lucas.

"Ava, that's a really horrible dress you have on. Let me help you there." said Ellie.

Ellie picked up the noodles from her plate on her tray and wiped it all over Ava's top. Ava began to whimper. She dropped her tray in fright. The whole cafeteria looked over at the incident.

Cody, Kylie and Jake turned to see what the noise was.

"Ava!" said Kylie in surprise.

Cody sighed. He complained, "I hate her."

Ava ran out of the cafeteria, her dress all covered with stains of the noodle sauce that was on the noodles now on the floor.

Ava sat outside the school, at the front, on the steps crying quietly. Cody came along, out the front doors. He sat down next to Ava. He tapped her shoulder gently.

"Hey." said Ava looking up to him, trying to stop crying in front of him.

"Ava." said Cody, "You can't cry because of Ellie. You have to stand up to her."

"She talked about my parents. She never knew my parents! A great first day of school this is." said Ava.

Ava leaned on Cody's chest. Cody wrapped his arms round her, comforting her.

"I miss them." cried Ava.

"Ava... I can't bring them back." continued Cody, "I really hate to see these tears on your face. So from now on I promise to not let a single tear fall from your eyes, I promise to make sure to keep you happy as much as possible. I'm here for you, like I said and I promise I'll be there."

Ava nodded as she wiped her tears off her face.

"You know, I really hate tears." said Cody.

"You would, boys don't tend to show their emotions to girls." said Ava, giggling.

A smile soon appeared on Ava's face and in no time she had a bright and gleeful for the rest of the day with the help of Cody, helping her make it through the day.

Some days later Ava was in the local library. She sat at a table, reading quietly. The library was nearly empty. She was near the back of the library, alone. Cody came into the library with a calculator, maths book and a pen. He hurried over, walking down the aisle over to Ava. He sat down next to her. Cody opened his books.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" whispered Ava, holding the book on the page she was at.

"I need your help with the maths homework." said Cody.

"Well maybe if you did not sleep in every maths lesson, you could get something in that head of yours." told Ava.

"So will you?" asked Cody.

"Of course, let's see." said Ava as she put her book aside.

Cody and Ava began to work quietly together.

An hour later, Cody shut his book and leaned back on his chair. Ava sat next to him, silently reading.

"What's that book called?" asked Cody.

"It's called Safe Haven, by Nicholas Sparks." answered Ava as she shut the book and laid it on the table.

"Don't stop," said Cody.

"Don't worry, I've finished reading." said Ava.

"Already?" said Cody, surprised.

"I'm a quick reader." said Ava.

Cody sighed. He had a saddened look on his face. Ava could notice something was up. She turned fully round, facing him.

"What's wrong? It seems like you have something on your mind." said Ava.

"... Kylie and I have been dating for about a year." said Cody.

"I know, Alli told me," said Ava.

"Alli, of course she would. Ava, earlier today, we broke up." said Cody.

Ava gave him a quick friendly hug. She held his hand.

"Why did you?" asked Ava.

"I broke up with her by text which was a bad idea, I know." said Cody.

"By text?" continued Ava, "That's horrible for Kylie. Whatever the reason, I think you should go and tell her face to face. Who knows how she is feeling right now? Go!"

"Ok," Cody said, getting his stuff together.

Some seconds later Cody was off in a rush. Ava watched as he left the library down the aisle. Ava sighed, day dreaming.

That afternoon Ava was back at home, sat on the couch, bored. John came into the room, through archway. He sat down next to Ava.

"What are you doing inside on a wonderful day like this?" asked John.

"Speak for yourself." said Ava.

"Where's Alli?" asked John.

"She's gone grocery shopping with Angie... Err, her mom." said Ava.

"What about Cody?" John asked.

"He's busy..." Ava continued, struggling to speak properly, "John... I'm not sure... but... Cody... I think me la... la..."

"You like him." John stated.

Ava looked at him, sitting straight.

"How did you know?" asked Ava.

"It's clear that you like him." said John.

"The only problem is that he is dating Kylie, well he was. He broke up with her earlier today." said Ava.

"That's a good thing, you can go for him now." said Ava.

"John! He just broke up with Kylie, I'm sure he doesn't want me confusing him." told Ava, more mature about this.

"I don't see how it is confusing. All you have to do is say you like him, simple." said John.

"That's easier said than done." told Ava.

"I can help you. Do you want me to tell him for you?" John insisted.

"No, no, no. Please don't, that's embarrassing." said Ava, giggling.

"Ok, but promise you won't get hurt along the way." said John.

Ava snuggled up to John, her arms wrapped round him.

"I love you John, you are the best god- father. Thank you." said Ava, still holding tightly onto him.

John put his hand on her head and stroked her head gently.

"I love you too honey." whispered John, proud to be a god- father to Ava.

"Dad and mom would be proud of you." said Ava as she looked up to him, with tears filling her eyes.

John looked down at her and said, "I'm blessed to have you."

Cody entered the house, knocking on the door as he did. He walked into the lounge, leaving the front door open. Ava and John let go and turned to face him. Cody stood behind the couch.

"Ava," said Cody, with a smile on his face.

"I went up to her and told her face to face." said Cody.

"Well judging by the smile on your face, I'm wondering it went well?" guessed Ava, drying out the tears from her eyes.

"She said she also thought of having a break. So it was a neutral break up. Ava, are you crying?" asked Cody.

"No, and neutral break up is good. So all you need to do is take a break." said Ava.

"Cody come sit here, I'm leaving." said John as he stood up on his feet and walked off.

Cody replaced him, sitting down by Ava. John walked out the house shutting the door on the way.

"What shall we do now?" asked Cody.

"I don't know. I was just chilling before you got here." told Ava.

"Chilling is cool with me, anything is cool with me." Cody said, with a big smile on his face.

They both leaned their heads back on the couch. Ava moved her head, resting it on Cody's hard shoulder. Cody looked up at the ceiling and Ava looked ahead.

"Cody..." said Ava.

"Yes?" he said.

"Thank you." Ava said, snuggling by him.

Cody put his arm round Ava and rubbed her arm. He kissed her on her head then tilted his head back, staring back at the plain whit ceiling, with the chandler light just above him. Ava smiled, contented.

Alli and Cody sat outside their house, in the garden. They sat on plastic chairs round a plastic table, near to the back door of the house which was shut.

They had a box of pizza on the table, half of it gone. Alli leaned back on the chair. She wore shorts and a tank top. She had her sunglasses on, sun bathing in the hot summer day.

Cody sat on his chair eating a slice of pizza slowly.

"Hey, Cody," said Angie, opening the back door, standing at the doorway.

Cody turned his head slightly to face her.

"I just got an email from Miss King. She said you have improved this past week at school, especially maths." said Angie.

"Oh speaking of maths, I got an eighty seven in my last paper." told Cody, gladly.

"Percent?" continued Angie, surprised, "Well done, I hope this is a long term change."

"I'm sure it will." said Ava as she came over from the side of the house, standing next to Cody.

"Hello Ava." said Angie.

"Hi Mrs Simpson, how are you today?" asked Ava, being respectful.

"I'm good thank you. Also, thank you for helping my son at school." said Angie.

"No problem, anything for a good friend." said Ava.

"Sit here." said Cody.

Cody pulled a chair from round the table and placed it next to him. Ava sat down on the seat, relaxed. Angie walked back into the house, leaving the wide open.

"Hey Alli." said Ava, noticing Alli sat on the chair on the other side of the table, with her eyes closed.

Alli waved, busy trying to get a tan. Tom came running out the house, still in his pyjamas. He ran over and sat down on Cody's lap.

"Hey bro." said Cody, finishing his last bite of the pizza.

"Hey," said Tom.

"Hi Tom, it's five in the afternoon, why are you in your pyjamas?" asked Ava.

"I was ill." Tom told.

"He was ill," repeated Alli, trying to hint that he was not really.

"I had a test today but I did not revise so I put up an act." said Tom.

"Mom knows your acting. She's sending you back to school tomorrow." said Cody, holding on to Tom, making sure he did not fall off his lap.

"Oh, I enjoyed today. No school and no work." said Tom.

"Ok what did you do today?" asked Ava.

"I went on the Xbox, I played nearly every single gave, even COD. I had ice cream at lunch and I got to watch my favourite shows." Tom told.

"Tom, COD is a fifteen, you are too young!" Alli said, opening her eyes and joining in on the conversation.

"It's fine as long as mum and dad don't know." said Tom.

"You are quite the rebellious boy." commented Ava.

"Rebellious but with a good act." added Tom.

"I'm going to throw away that game if you don't quite playing it behind my back." told Cody.

"But you wouldn't, you love that game too much. No boy ever could." said Alli.

"That sounds like it could be true." continued Ava, "Tom, you should really not skip school like this. It's not good. A good education will help you get a good job in the future."

"The future is age's away." said Tom.

"It's better to start earlier than late." told Ava.

"Yeah Tom, listen to her. She's got a good point. You're ten!" Alli said.

Cody grabbed a pizza from the box, he handed it over to Ava. Ava took hold of the pizza.

"There's barely any cheese on this." commented Ava as she started eating it.

"Cody doesn't like cheese, and he can only handle a little bit of cheese on pizzas, that's all." Alli told.

"Really?" said Ava, chewing.

"Yeah it's true. Cheese is horrid, I don't see how you can eat it?" said Cody.

"We are all normal, you are not." said Tom, cheekily.

"Aw... Let's not bully Cody." said Ava.

"I don't care." said Cody as he leaned back on the chair and sighed.

Ava leaned back on her chair and sighed too. She looked up at the sky, away from the bright scorching sun.

"It's such a beautiful day. I wish everyday was as beautiful as today." said Ava.

"I agree." said Alli looking up at the sky.

Cody and Tom looked up at the sky too.

"We don't know what the future holds for us, but I just hope I get to spend it with all of you." told Ava.

Cody moved his arm and laid his hand on Ava's shoulder. They looked at one another and smiled.

An hour or so later Ava still sat on the chair outside, fast asleep. It sun was setting. Tom sat outside on the chair, next to Ava, playing on a blue Nintendo DS. Alli came out the house through the door which was still open. She stood just outside the house, looking at Tom.

"Tom, mum says to go have a shower." told Alli then she walked back into the house.

Tom quickly ran off into the house, taking the DS with him. As Tom ran in, Cody walked out. He walked over to Ava, noticing that she was asleep. She carefully picked Ava up. He carried her in his arms back into the house, shutting the door with his foot on the way in.

Cody laid Ava on a bed. The room had blue walls and there were a few surf posters of Cody on the wall hanged up in frames. His room was quite small but filled with the things he loves, music and pictures of memories.

Ava slept on top of his duvet, her head on the thick pillow. Brad and Angie walked in.

"Hey," said Brad.

"Ssshh." continued Cody, turning to them, "Ava's asleep."

"Why don't you wake her up and send her home?" asked Brad.

"I don't want to wake her up." said Cody.

"It's okay Cody. You can sleep in Tom's room on the spare bed." told Angie.

"Ok." said Cody as he walked over and stood next to Brad.

Angie walked over to Cody's draws. She pulled out a red fluffy blanket from the top drawer. She walked over to Ava with the blanket in her hands. Angie unfolded the blanket and put it over Ava, to keep her warm. She then quietly walked back to Brad and Cody.

"You are being extremely good to her. That's my boy." said Angie, giving Cody a peck on his cheek.

The three of them left. Cody shut the door, leaving it open just slightly.

The clock striked seven, the Simpson family all sat round the table, having dinner. John was also there. They were all enjoying themselves chattering away to one another. Ava came into the room through the doorway. She stood by John, rubbing her eyes to see clearer.

"Morning sleepy head." said John, looking over at her.

"John... I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry." said Ava.

"Its ok." said Brad.

"Ava, are you hungry?" asked Angie as she slowly filled an empty plate between Cody and her up with noodles.

Ava walked over to the empty chair between them. She sat down, joining in with the meal.

"Cody, you're room is very clean for a boy." commented Ava as she began eating.

"I try to keep it to a standard." said Cody.

"I'm presuming you took me up to your room?" said Ava.

"Yes I did." said Cody.

"Thanks, but next time, don't carry me again." told Ava.

"Why?" asked Cody.

"I don't like to be carried by boys or by anyone." said Ava.

"Ava, you should never be insecure... Are you insecure about yourself?" asked Angie.

Ava looked down at her plate. Angie put her hand on Ava's head at the back. She stroked her hair gently.

"Ava, sweetie..." said Angie, leaning towards her.

Ava leaned over on Angie's shoulder. She dropped the fork and began to whimper quietly.

"Honey, shall we go somewhere else?" asked Angie.

Ava wrapped her arms round Angie, sobbing out loud.

"Ava, are you okay?" asked John from across the table.

"Guys lets go watch some TV?" suggested Brad.

All the boys left the room quickly to let them have some privacy. Cody left last, worried about Ava.

Angie faced Ava who looked down at the floor, whimpering out loud. Tears continuously fell from her eyes.

"Ava... Why are you crying?" asked Angie.

"... I miss my mom and dad." cried Ava, "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok to cry about things like this Ava." said Angie.

"I mean, John is doing a really good job of bringing me up but sometimes I feel like I need a mum but I don't have that. I... I..." said Ava.

"Ava, if you ever feel you need to talk and you can't talk to John, I'm here. I'm just next door." said Angie.

"I'll be right back," said Angie.

Angie stood up and left the room. Some seconds later Cody re-entered the room. He sat down next to Ava, on the seat Angie sat on.

"Hey." said Cody, looking at Ava.

Ava wiped the tears off her face then looked up at Cody.

"Hi." said Ava, sniffing.

"You alright?" asked Cody.

"I'm good thanks... Sorry I made a big scene." said Ava.

"No it's okay. Don't worry." said Cody.

Alli walked into the room. She sat down on the other side of Ava.

"Ava, how are you?" asked Alli, tapping her on the back.

"I'm okay." Ava said, smiling back at Alli.

"That's good. What was up?" asked Alli.

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Ava.

"Alli..." continued Cody, "Hey Ava, did you like the pasta?"

"Yeah actually, it was delicious, better than John's, I must admit." said Ava.

Cody and Alli laughed.

"Alli and I made it." said Cody.

"You cook?" said Ava, finding it hard to believe.

"No, he just follows my orders." Alli said.

"That's more like him. Least you can cook, some of the boys at my old school, they burnt every food they made." said Ava.

"Wow, they must have been really bad!" commented Alli.

"And they were!" Ava added.

Angie walked into the room. She had a silver bracelet in her hand. Angie stood behind Ava. The three children turned round to face Angie.

"Ava, this is a really special bracelet of mine." said Angie, handing it over to her.

Ava held the bracelet, admiring it.

"I want you to have it, a welcoming gift." said Angie.

"Oh... No I can't... if it is special to you then you must keep it." Ava said trying to give it back.

Angie denied the return. She smiled at her.

"Ava, that bracelet, do you know what is written on it?" asked Angie.

Ava tried to read the small indented writing on the bracelet. It was too small to read it though. Ava looked up at Angie and shook her head.

"It's probably too small. My mother passed away when I was little. Before she left, she gave me this bracelet. The writing says change is never easy. You fight to hold on. You fight to let go." said Angie.

"I'm sorry about your mother." said Ava, sympathetic.

Ava carefully slipped the bracelet on. She smiled.

"Thank you. I will guard this with my life. Thank you." said Ava.

"You said thank you like fifty times in the past five minutes." commented Alli.

"She's just being polite not like some people." Cody said, teasing Alli.

"Cody!" said Alli, reaching out to him and giving a punch in the arm.

Some days later, a school day, it was eight o'clock. Ava sat on the end of the bed. She was all ready to go to school. She was dressed and had her bag on the shoulder. She also had the silver bracelet on her left wrist.

Kylie walked into the room, she stood at the doorway.

"Ava." said Kylie, noticing Ava on the bed, quiet and still.

Ava looked up in surprise. She stood up.

"Are you okay?" asked Kylie.

"I'm good, sorry I was just day dreaming." said Ava.

"You didn't seem okay? Are you sure?" asked Kylie.

"I'm alright. Let's go, I think we are running late." said Ava.

Ava and Kylie walked out together.

Ava, Kylie, Cody, Jake all sat round a table in the busy cafeteria. They all had their tray of foods, eating up slowly.

Ava and Kylie sat on one side and Cody and Jake sat on the other side.

"Ava, are you okay? You have been very quiet today." Jake said, taking a sip out of the cartoon of milk he held in his hand.

"Ava?" said Kylie.

Ava did not answer. Instead she sat there, lost in her thoughts. Cody tapped her tray, trying to get her attention.

"Something's wrong." whispered Kylie as the three of them looked at Ava silently.

Suddenly Ava began shaking then some seconds later tears followed.

"Ava, what's wrong?" asked Kylie, worried.

Ava still did not answer. Cody walked over to Ava. He took off his coat and wrapped it round Ava. Cody helped Ava up and pulled her close to his chest.

Ellie and Lily came over.

"What's wrong with her?" questioned Ellie.

"Go away!" said Kylie with attitude.

"Shut up Kylie. I heard you broke up with Cody." said Ellie.

Kylie went silent.

"Ellie, leave Kylie alone." said Cody.

"Why? You don't love her anymore. By the looks of it, it looks like you like Ava." said Ellie.

Cody froze. He did not want to say anything which could hurt anyone.

"I don't love anyone. Ava is just a friend." said Cody.

Ava moved away from Cody. She looked up at Cody, her tears all dried up.

"Ava?" Cody said.

Ellie and Lily walked away, smirking.

"You don't like me?" said Ava.

"As a friend, of course..." said Cody.

Ava slipped the coat off her and dropped it on the floor. Ava ran off. Cody picked up his coat and sat back down next to Jake.

"What did I say?" said Cody, unsure.

"You love her, why did you not just say?" continued Kylie, "I can handle break ups and other things like this but Ava... She's been through a lot, doing this to her, confusing her will only hurt her heart even more."

That afternoon, Kylie, Jake and Cody were all back in lessons. Everyone was at their seats apart from Ava who was not to be found. Miss King stood at the front of the classroom.

"Kylie, do you know where Ava is?" asked Miss King.

Kylie muttered, not an answer.

Some seconds later Ava entered the room. She wore black high heels, a black pair of skinny jeans and a red hot top. She walked in with her fancy handbag and sat down on her seat next to Kylie. As she did the boys in the class all stared at Ava, admiring her looks and the girls surprised with the quick change. Even Ellie was jealous.

"Ava, why are you late?" asked Miss King.

"I'm sorry, I had to... I don't have an excuse." said Ava.

"I'll let you off this time. Ok, books open to page hundred and six." said Miss King.

Jake poked Ava in the back. Ava turned to face the boys behind her, careful of her curled hair.

"Ava, you look hot." complimented Jake.

"Jake!" continued Kylie, "Ava, why did you change?"

"I've always dreamed of wearing clothes, I thought I'd get a change." said Ava.

"Are these your clothes?" asked Ava.

"Most of them." said Ava, "I got John to take me shopping this lunch."

"That's nice of him, you look nice." commented Kylie.

Ava turned round, working through the book.

Kylie looked at Cody with a crossed face.

"You are so dead." lipped synced Kylie.

"What did I do?" questioned Cody.

Cody ignored the comment and laid his head down on the table. Soon he was fast asleep.

At the end of the lessons, everyone was out apart from Cody who slept soundly at his table. Miss King stood at the front of the class.

"Cody!" yelled Miss King.

Cody awoke. He noticed everyone was gone. Cody looked out the window, he saw Ava standing at the gate. Cody packed his books quickly. He hurried off. Before he could reach the door Miss King stopped him.

"Cody, what's wrong with Ava?" asked Miss King.

"I said something, well no, I had something to say but I did not say It." said Cody, being all complex.

"Good luck." Miss King said.

"Thanks." Cody said running off.

Cody came running out of the entrance. Cody stopped outside the entrance, standing next to Ava who stood alone, carrying her bag on her shoulder, texting.

"Who are you texting?" asked Cody.

"No one you need to know." said Ava.

Ava slipped her cell phone into her handbag and faced Cody.

"What happened to you?" asked Cody.

"I changed." said Ava.

"People don't just change like that." told Cody.

"Whatever." said Ava, looking back at the road.

"Are you getting a lift home?" asked Cody.

"I'm going to walk, I think John's going to be late." said Ava.

Ava, without another word walked off.

"Home is the other way." shouted out Cody.

"I know." said Cody.

Cody sighed. He watched Ava disappear into the distance. He thought for a moment then walked off the other direction.

It was six o'clock in the evening. Cody sat in his room, on his bed, listening to music from his phone on the pillow besides him. Angie entered the room. She walked over to Cody.

"Have you done your homework?" asked Angie.

"Oh... yeah... I completely forget. I'll get to it now." said Cody, not moving, lost in his thoughts.

Angie sat down on the edge of the bed looking at her discomforted son.

"You don't look so well." commented Angie.

"Mom, it's all my fault." said Cody.

"What's your fault?" asked Angie.

Cody took a few minutes to explain to his mother what had happened and what he did to Ava. At the end of the few minutes, Cody bursted out with tears.

"Cody... I've never seen you like this." said Angie.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." cried Cody as he leaned over on his mum's shoulder.

"I know you didn't. I'm sure she will be fine by tomorrow." said Angie.

"Come on mom! We both know that's not going to happen. Ava is sensitive and as a delicate heart and I've broken that heart." said Cody.

Meanwhile Ava was back at home, she was sat round the table in the kitchen. She still had her full make up on and her heels on and everything. John sat on the other side of the table, observing Ava.

"Ava, are you okay?" asked John.

Ava did not reply.

"You look pale. Are you feeling okay?" asked John.

Ava shook her head. John walked round, standing next to Ava. He put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"You're really warm." continued John, taking his hand off her head, "Ava, go up to your room and take some rest."

Ava nodded then she stood up and walked off out the room, heading to her room.

The next morning Cody awoke in bed. Angie came in and stood at the doorway. Cody sat up on the bed. He still looked quite distressed.

"Can I stay home today?" asked Cody.

"Sure thing honey, I'll let you the school know you are not coming in. You will have to make lunch yourself. Dad and I both have work." said Angie.

Cody nodded. Angie walked out, shutting the door. Cody stared out the window.

Meanwhile Ava sat in her purple colored pyjamas on the couch in the lounge with a blanket wrapped around her. John walked in, through the archway. He wore a black suit.

"Ava, when did you wake up?" asked John.

Ava had red tired eyes.

"I was awake since three." said Ava.

"Could you not sleep last night?" asked John.

Ava shook her head.

John checked her temperature.

"Ok stay home. Will you be alright on your own?" asked John.

Ava nodded. John leaned over, kissing her on the head then he walked away.

Some hours later, in the afternoon, Ava was still in her pyjamas. She had the white blanket wrapped around her. She stood outside her house, having some fresh air.

Cody walked out his house. He wore a plain tank top and shorts. He stood just outside the door and wandered his eyes around the place. He caught sight of Ava, who stood still, thinking.

"Ava!" yelled Cody.

Ava turned her head to see Cody. She smiled slightly. Cody waved, as he did Ava unexpectedly dropped on the floor. Immediately Cody ran over to Ava. He knelt down next to her. Cody carefully held Ava's head.

"Ava!" yelled Cody, worried.

Ava had difficulties trying to stay awake.

"Cody... I..." Ava muttered.

Cody pulled his phone out from his pocket. He dialled 999.

"Hello, yes I'd like an ambulance, LA, CA, Thousand Oaks Street." Cody informed then seconds later he hung up.

Cody looked at Ava with sorrow.

"Ava, I'm sorry." said Cody.

Ava smiled. Her eyes gradually closed and a tear fell down the side from her left eye. Cody held Ava in his arms, waiting for help to arrive.

Ava awoke in a hospital bed, in a small room. She was all wired up. The machine next to her on the table monitored her heart rate. Cody sat on a chair next to Ava. He had his head on the edge of the bed, asleep. Ava fidgeted a little, she saw Cody asleep next to her arm. Ava carefully put her hand on his head, stroking his soft hair gently. Cody awoke in fright. A smile appeared on his face, thankful that Ava was alive.

"Ava!" said Cody taking hold of her hand, holding it tight with both of his hands.

"What happened? What's wrong with me? I feel like my body has completely shut down." said Ava.

"Let's talk about this later. I'm just glad you're okay. I called John, he is on his way." said Cody.

"How long have I been here?" Ava asked.

"Two hours." he answered.

A woman entered the room, this is Dr Katie Clark.

"Hello Ava, how are you feeling?" asked Dr Katie Clark.

"I'm good," said Ava, "I've got a slight headache."

"Yes, I will get you some water. I'm Dr Katie Clarke by the way." continued Katie, "Cody, can I have a word?"

Dr Clark and Cody walked together out of the room. They stood just outside, face to face.

"What did you get from the results?" asked Cody.

"Ava's dying." told Katie.

"What? What has she got?" asked Cody, scared, his heart beating fast of fear.

"The results show that Ava's been fighting Cystic Fibrosis, for at least three years." told Katie, "I have a feeling Ava already knows."

Cody turned around, re-entering the room. He sat back down on the chair next to where Ava sat on the bed. Ava coughed as he sat down.

"What did she say?" asked Ava.

"Ava, does John know?" asked Cody.

"Know what?" asked Ava.

"Ava, you have cystic fibrosis." stated Cody.

"... I didn't say anything because it was not a big deal." continued Ava, "One day I fell really ill so I went to the doctor and I got told I had Cystic fibrosis. I did not want to worry my parents so I did not tell them."

"You can't do this alone. You should have told someone." said Cody.

"It doesn't matter, nobody needs to know." said Ava.

"Yes they do." said Cody.

"I was doing fine on my own. I can do this myself. When can I get out of here?" questioned Ava, getting frustrated.

Katie and John entered the room together. They stood next to Ava, opposite Cody.

"Ava, I heard. It's ok Ava, I'm here now." said John, holding onto Ava's hand.

"I don't need help." said Ava slipping her hand out of John's.

"Ava, you are dying. You need to let us help you. We can't do anything unless you let us." said Katie.

"I'm fine." said Ava.

Ava began coughing constantly, loud. Ava was in pain as she did but she tried to hide it. She began coughing blood. Katie quickly grabbed the bin under the bed and put it by Ava's face. Ava threw up blood and sick into the bin.

"I can't see this." said John.

John rushed out the room. Cody stood up. He helped Ava, tapping her on the back, helping it come out. As Ava vomited she began to cry.

Alli, Kylie, Brad and Angie entered the room.

They all stood around the doorway.

"Hello, who are you all?" asked Katie, having a gaze at them, still holding onto the bin.

"That's my mum, Angie and dad, Brad, my sister Alli and my friend Kylie." informed Cody.

"Ok, Angie can you quickly come here and hold the bin for me?" ordered Katie.

Angie walked strolled over, holding the bin. Katie walked over to the others.

"Ava, I'll be right back," said Katie, "Brad, girls, why don't you wait outside with John?"

They all left in a big bunch out the room.

Some minutes later Katie came into the room. Ava had stopped vomiting. Angie stood next to Ava, wiping off the vomit stained around Ava's mouth. Cody sat still on the chair on the other side. Katie brought a jug of water and a glass already half filled. She put the jug on the table and gave the mug to Ava. Ava took hold of the mug. Angie stopped wiping. Katie stood at the side, with Angie. Ava tried to drink the water, but she struggled, shaking. Cody stood up from the seat. He reached out and held the glass for Ava and helped her drink up the water. Cody then put the glass on the table.

"Thanks..." Ava said.

"Katie is she going to be alright?" asked John standing at the doorway.

Katie turned to John. John entered the room, walking over and standing at the end of the bed. Kylie, Alli, Brad and Tom followed after him, standing around him.

"Ava's body is failing. There is an unlikely chance that she will survive but Ava has about half a year left." Katie explained.

Ava began to cry again. Cody put his arm around her and leant up close to her.

"Ava, I'm not letting go of you. We are going to get through together and I'm going to make you better, I promise." whispered Cody.

"Cody, don't make promises you can't keep." said Ava.

Cody kept his eyes on Ava, he said, "Katie, you said there is a chance of Ava surviving?"

"Yes, but only eight percent do." Katie told.

"Ava can be, she will be that eight percent. I'll make sure of it." Cody said, kissing Ava on his forehead.

Ava leaned on Cody's chest, snuggling close to him.

Katie smiled then walked out the room, leaving them all to it. John began to whimper silently.

"Let's go get some coffee." said Brad.

So Brad and John went off, out the room. Kylie and Alli sat on either side of the bed, at the bottom, near Ava's feet. Tom walked over and stood next to his mum.

"Ava, you missed the test today." said Kylie.

"What was it on?" asked Ava.

"It was a maths test, on your favourite subject, algebra." said Kylie.

"Did you do alright on it?" asked Ava.

"I got seventy seven percent." told Kylie.

"Not bad." commented Alli.

"I want to get a ninety percent in one maths paper. I've never got higher than seventy nine." told Kylie.

"Well I can help if you ever need it. I'm going to be here for a while." said Ava.

"That'd be great. Thanks." said Kylie, smiling.

"Ava." said Tom.

Ava looked over at Tom. Cody sat back down on the chair.

"Please don't go." said Tom.

"... Tom, how are you doing in school?" asked Ava.

"Tom's been a naughty boy and been sleeping in between lessons." said Angie.

"I promise to not leave you if you promise to try harder at school and don't be like your brother." said Ava.

"I promise!" said Tom, enthusiastic.

Ava slept on the bed. She turned to Cody.

"I'm tired." said Ava.

"Mom." said Cody.

Angie pulled the duvet, covering Ava's body, keeping her warm. Alli and Kylie jumped off the bed and made their way over to the door.

"Are you coming Cody?" asked Alli.

"No, I'm going to stay here." said Cody.

Angie and Tom left the room. It was just Ava and Cody left again.

Ava looked at Cody and Cody stared right back at her. Ava soon fell asleep. Cody sighed.

"I'm not losing you Ava. I promise." whispered Cody, saying out his mind.

A year later, Ava passed away. Ava survived a whole year. In that whole year, she spent time with Cody. Ava's last year, Cody helped make memorable. Ava died peacefully. The day Ava passed away, Kylie achieved a ninety five in her maths exam and Tom achieved the most improved pupil of the year award. For the next few months it took Cody to settle down with his life, without Ava. Cody keeps John accompany at his house after school so that he is not alone.

The End


End file.
